Source chaude et désir charnel : Onsen to seiyoku
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Nos chers aventuriers arrivent dans le monde de FellAtiO, un monde étrange, un monde de plaisir, des sexshops, et de source très chaude! Yaoi KuroFye ....


**Source chaude et désir charnel : **

**Onsen to seiyoku ****温泉　と　性欲**

Kurogane regardait au loin, bien droit sur son étalon, Sakura endormie dans ses bras. Devant lui Shaolan, sur un poulain de robe beige fixait sa carte et Fye en retrait sur une belle jument blanche jouant avec Mokona que ne restait pas tranquille. Ne pipant mot, Fye regardait à la dérobée Kurogane, on pouvait voir sur son front la marque explicite d'énervement, ses veines ressortaient légèrement.

Shaolan fixant toujours sa carte déclara D'après mon parchemin, la ville devant nous est bien FellAtiO! Fye fixa le jeune homme, puis adressa à Kuro-puu un sourire un peu gêné. Le ninja tiqua au fameux nom de cette ville demandant au gamin de répéter au plus vite. Bin euh ... FellAtiO ... pourquoi il y a quelque chose qui cloche?? Non, non, c'est juste que j'avais mal entendu!! . 

Continuant à se diriger vers la ville et à lire le parchemin, Shaolan décrivit certains détails alléchants sur ce lieu: Alors ... Cette ville est réputée dans ce pays pour ses clubs libertin et ses maisons closes. Euh ... Kurogane-san, Fye-san c'est quoi un club libertin et une maison close??? Kurogane rougit légèrement et Fye bredouilla une explication que Shaolan ne comprit point. Le jeune homme réitéra sa question (qui est ici toute innocente, dans ma fic Shaolan et Sakura ne connaissent rien au plaisir de la chair et sont totalement naïfs !!!!). T'occupe Gamin, tu comprendras plus tard!!!! déclara d'un ton bourru Kurogane. Ah ... euh ... d'accord!! bafouilla alors Shaolan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la ville. La rue était pleine de magasins que Kurogane observa quand il comprit de quelle sorte il s'agissait. Des sex-shops, pleins de magasin de sex-toy's… Il observa Shaolan, le jeune homme observait sa carte afin de trouver leur hôtel. Le ninja fixa alors Fye qui le regardait les joues rouges. A ce moment-là, Sakura se réveilla légèrement, Kurogane la sentit bouger.

Le Ninja retint son souffle, si la jeune femme remarquait ses magasins elle serait choquée. Par chance elle se rendormit aussi vite. Kurogane décida de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entraîner par son étalon. Allons voir du côté de Fye et Mokona. Le Manjuu Blanc (cf. anime) sautillait sur la jument et sur Fye. Fye-san!!! Kuro-puu!!! Regardez y a ces drôles d'objet chez Yuko   
Elle a ça aussi chez elle, le bleu!!! T'as vu t'as vu Fye!!!!!! Fye essaya de calmer Mokona tout en regardant Kurogane, dont on pouvait voir la colère grandir par la veine qui ressortait sur son front.

000000000000

Sakura se détendait dans une des fameuses sources chaudes de la ville de FellAtiO. Accompagnée de Mokona qui sautillait partout en criant Puuu!!!! Mokona aime l'eau!!!! Hahahahahahhaah!!!!! Sakura le regardait, souriant, l'énergie de Mokona lui donnait du baume au coeur. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Sakura se sentit mal, la chaleur lui donnait le tournis, elle partit en demandant à Mokona de prévenir ses compagnons qu'elle allait se coucher.

Kurogane, assit en tailleur, méditait. Les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la situation. Pourquoi cet animal blanc les avait fait débarquer dans ce pays de la luxure ? Et surtout qu'elle était cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'eau ?

Tout à coup, il sentit une chose sur le point d'atterrir sur sa tête, mais avant que l'animal ne le touche, il attrapa le Manjuu Blanc, des deux mains.

Il fixa l'animal : Qu'est-ce tu fais là toi ? Mokona regarda autour de lui. Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Kuro-Dady surveille sa tite-famille !!!! . Espèce de petit … Essayant de taper l'animal, celui-ci s'échappa des griffes acérées du Ninja, pour rebondir vers Shaolan Shaolan !! Shaolan !! Kuro-puu veut encore me taper !!!! . Mokona, que fais-tu ici ? . Sakura se sentait pas bien, elle a demandé à Mokona de venir vous le dire !! Inquiet, Shaolan prit congé de ses amis et, suivis de Mokona, retourna aux côtés de Sakura.

Le ninja se remit en position de méditation. Fye barbota quelques minutes dans l'eau chaude et revigorante du Onsen. Il plongea légèrement, faisant de l'apnée en direction de Kurogane. A mi-chemin il fit ressortir un bout de sa tête, l'eau lui arrivant juste en dessous du nez. Il fixa son ami. Ses yeux rieurs fixaient le ninja, tel un chat prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Kurogane restait concentré comme si le magicien ne le perturbait point. Pourtant si l'on regarde du côté de son front, on peut remarquer très nettement une veine ressortir. Perdant patience, Kuro-puu se leva, calmement, ouvrit ses yeux pour fixer le blondinet et bondit sur lui T'as pas fini de me reluquer, je vais te tuer, t'étriper, t'égorger !!!!! . Fye courait au devant de Kurogane, tout sourire. Haha !!! Kuro-Dady est fâché contre la momannn !!!!!!!! . Après quelques va-et-vient incessants de la part de nos deux compagnons, Fye trébucha sur un rocher totalement immergé et entraîna Kurogane à sa suite.

Fye allongé sur le dos, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, fixait Kurogane, qui lui avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du magicien, ses bras de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Le regard de Kurogane fut attiré par deux choses blanches flottantes… Les serviettes qu'ils avaient autour de la taille. Le regard du blond glissa sur le corps de son agresseur, un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Waw… Kuro-chan tu es … appétissant… Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La colère envahit les yeux de Kurogane, sa grande main se posa en douceur sur la gorge du magicien, tout en fixant ses grands yeux bleus. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa gorge, accentuant légèrement la pression sur le point où le pouls de Fye battait à plein régime.

« Ta peau est si fine, si délicate ici » Chuchota le Ninja « je sens même ton pouls sous mes doigts » Sentant sa main descendre sur son corps svelte, Fye se cambra imperceptiblement et se mit à trembler légèrement. La main stoppa sa course sur le cœur du magicien. « Pourquoi puis-je sentir ton cœur battre alors que tu ne t'en sert point ?? »

Les yeux du magicien rétrécirent, perçant le Ninja de part et d'autre. Celui-ci se redressa et marcha vers sa serviette, qui flottait quelque part dans la source. Kurogane ne fit plus attention à Fye qui le reluquait. Le blondinet se redressa à son tour. Le ninja trouva sa serviette et commença à partir, celle-ci sur l'épaule, quand soudain une chose l'en empêcha. « Si mon cœur bat, C'est grâce à toi . . . . Kurogane ! » Lui murmura le magicien à l'oreille.

Le Ninja fit volte face et releva le visage de Fye à l'aide de sa main. Fixant chacun les yeux ainsi que la réaction de l'autre. Sans plus de cérémonie le grand brun effleura légèrement les lèvres du blond, puis entama un baiser d'abord lent puis plus violent, plus rapide. Une forte envie des deux hommes se fit sentir. Fye passa ses bras autour du coup de Kurogane, se rapprochant de ce corps sculptural. Le Ninja fit glisser délicatement sa main vers les reins de son amant. Les doigts fureteurs de Kuro se faufilèrent vers un des points sensibles de Fye.

000000000000

Shaolan s'étant assuré du confort et de la bonne santé de sa princesse, Sakura, il retourna sur ses pas afin d'avertir ses deux compagnons que la jeune fille se portait à merveille, et que c'était seulement la température de l'eau qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Marchant d'un pas assuré vers la source, le jeune archéologue sifflotant, se sentait agréablement bien. Il se posait quand même des questions sur cet univers où Mokona les avait emmenés. Ne sachant pas comment le jeune homme avait ressenti de la magie dans l'air, mais pas le genre de magie que tout le monde connaît. Non! Cette magie avait, enfin il le ressentait comme tel, elle avait un pouvoir sur le coeur des gens ! Arrivé aux vestiaires de la source, il se tut, marchant lentement jusqu'à l'accès. Quand soudain des gémissements le stoppèrent !

000000000000

En un clin d'œil Kuro retourna Fye, collant son corps contre le dos du magicien et il embrassa, lécha, mordilla le cou de celui-ci. Laissant le champ libre au grand homme, Fye ferma les yeux, emporté par la volupté du moment. D'une main experte, le ninja caressa le phallus du blond et de l'autre il lui bichonna son anneau de plaisir, le préparant à l'accueillir. Il frotta son sexe bandé contre les fesses du magicien, le pencha en avant et sans plus de cérémonie le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Fye, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlant. Kuro rapprocha Fye de son corps, accentuant la pénétration. Ils ne bougèrent plus, sauf la main du brun qui cajolait le sexe de Fye, laissant le temps à son amant de '' s'habituer ''. Quand la douleur se calma, le magicien passa sa main sur la joue du ninja, la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque et l'attira vers sa bouche, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser, parlant à sa place et signifiant simplement '' continue !''.

Kurogane se mit légèrement à bouger habituant son compagnon aux mouvements. Il lui lécha la base du cou et remonta sur la nuque, arrachant un gémissement au magicien. Emporté par la passion du moment, le ninja augmenta ses coups de butoirs, plus vite, plus fort. La source fut envahie de gémissements, de grognements, de plaintes de plaisir. Fye posa sa main sur celle du ninja qui était sur son phallus. L'accompagnant dans le mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe bandé. Le magicien jouissait de la violence du ninja.

Les deux corps étaient mus par un brûlant besoin de se rapprocher, de se toucher, de s'aimer. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de la source ? N'oublions pas que cette ville s'appelle FellAtiO. La ville de luxure et du plaisir intense… Kurogane augmenta, multiplia ses assauts sur son amant. Le corps en feu, les voyageurs atteignirent une jouissance rapide. Restant collés l'un à l'autre, ils partagèrent ce moment de pur plaisir ensemble.

000000000000

Shaolan fixait les deux corps sveltes l'un contre l'autre, bouche bée. Ce qu'il vit, il eut du mal à le croire. Rappelons nous que le jeune archéologue est naïf et innocent, il ne connaît pas le désir, la passion, la volupté, la sexualité. Tout comme Sakura. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprit pas la réaction de son corps. Pourquoi sous son kimono son pénis était dur comme la pierre. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa main touchait son phallus. Il ne comprit pas ce besoin d'être seul pour l'assouvir. Perturbé il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, rouge comme une pivoine. À la porte de sa chambre et de celle de son amie, il tenta de cacher son membre raide. Puis entra.

000000000000

« Oh! Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ! » S'exclama Kurogane « je... Je suis désolé, je... Je voulais pas faire ça excuse-moi ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh merde ! Je suis désolé, Fye, ça va ? » Haletant tous les deux le ninja se dégagea laissant à son ami le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et les siennes par la même occasion. «Fye, s'il te plaît répond moi ! » Le magicien se retourna, regarda le grand homme, s'approchant doucement, parcourant les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son Seme. Son autre main glissa sur le torse du grand homme, s'arrêtant au niveau du coeur.

Il sentit le tapage de cet organe contre ses doigts. « Calme-toi, Kuro-puu ! Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal ! » Il rigola légèrement. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrant pour fixer son amant. « Ne pense pas que tu m'as fait mal, j'ai apprécié, beaucoup même ! »Kurogane, finit cette conversation par un baiser. Répétant quand même des ' je suis désolé' et des 'je ne comprends pas ma réaction'. Tout à coup le blondinet se mit à trembler légèrement.

Le Brun sourit, serra son ami dans ses bras, l'emporta tel une mariée, en direction de leur chambre. Fye en profita pour lécher le cou et titiller le torse de son amant du bout des doigts. Le ninja grogna, les attouchements de la petite chose dans ses bras lui perturbaient l'esprit.

Le portant, marchant vers la chambre, Kurogane se posait des questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagi ainsi ??? (Je sais que je n'ai pas retranscrit exactement la violence du moment, mais le ninja a pris le magicien assez brutalement). Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette ville il avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, une présence, une atmosphère, peut-être même un envoûtement sur cette fameuse ville. Bien sûr il se posa la question : Yuko, n'était-elle pas derrière tout ça ?

Arrivé à l'entrée de sa chambre, toujours son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il ouvrit la porte, la passa sans faire taper la tête de Fye sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il posa délicatement l'homme frêle à terre lui disant de ne pas bouger. La chambre étant plongée dans le noir et alluma quelques bougies, deux suffirent à créer une atmosphère voluptueuse.

000000000000

Shaolan entra dans la chambre, perturbé. Mokona le vit entrer, rouge comme une pivoine. Sourire aux lèvres il s'approcha doucement de son ami tel un chat prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Shaolan marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et observa la lune. C'était un soir de pleine lune, ronde, pale, majestueuse, telle était celle qui veillait sur eux ce soir. Tout à coup Mokona sauta sur Shaolan le faisant sursauter. « Mon Dieu Mokona tu m'as fait peur ! » Le Manjuu blanc se mit sur la tête de Shaolan. « Shaolan, Shaolan pourquoi es-tu tout rouge ? »

Shaolan prit Mokona dans ses mains et le posa sur le bord de la fenêtre « je ne comprends pas Mokona ma réaction, j'ai vu Kurogane-san et Fye-san tout à l'heure, ils étaient... Enfin je ne sais pas comment le dire ils faisaient quelque chose... » Mokona fixa alors le jeune homme « Kurogane et Fye joue encore au papa et la maman ??? »

Shaolan qui avait perdu de sa couleur revira soudainement à une belle couleur rouge tout gênée par la question de Mokona. « Mais ... Comment... Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Mokona répondit avec enthousiasme « un soir Mokona a vu Fye chevauchant Kurogane, criant et gémissant. Le lendemain j'ai posé la question à Fye et il m'a expliqué qu'ils jouaient au papa et à la maman ! »

000000000000

Kurogane fixait Fye avec appétit, se posant toujours des questions. Fye s'approcha de l'homme en noir, lui caressa la joue tendrement. « Il y a de la magie dans ce pays ! Comme ce n'est pas une magie comme celle de la plume de Sakura ou une magie néfaste, je n'ai pas fait attention à son pouvoir. » Le ninja posa sa main sur celle de Fye, toutes deux sur sa joue.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres au creux de la main de son amant. « Je crois savoir quel effet à cet magie. Le pouvoir d'incendier deux coeurs destinés ! » Déjà, il le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il le sentit frissonner, le souffle soudain court, et Fye se cramponna au ninja. Il se pressa contre le blondinet, pressant plus fort son sexe contre le sien, provocateur, et le magicien se cambra avec un gémissement de plaisir. Tout alla alors très vite.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux nus, Fye chevauchait Kurogane, ses doigts fébriles caressant son gland, embrassant tendrement les lèvres féroces du grand homme. Il referma une main sur son pénis dressé tandis que, de l'autre, effleurait toujours son gland du bout des doigts, le pressant doucement, l'agaçant. (Avec tout c'est « il », je ne m'en sors plus ! En résumé Fye sur Kurogane et lui fait tout plein de cochonneries) la respiration de Kurogane se fit rauque. De seconde en seconde, il se sentait chavirer davantage, incapable de la moindre pensée, l'esprit posséder par ce plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Alors, refermant une main sur sa nuque, Kurogane le tira vers lui, contre sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, pressant, jouant toutes deux avant de se retirer et de replonger de nouveaux, chaque fois plus intensément, plus profondément. Fye ne put retenir un petit gémissement, le corps parcouru d'une sensation enivrante. D'un mouvement souple, il se positionna au-dessus du ninja. Celui-ci le saisit par les hanches mais Fye l'arrêta.

Le magicien voulait rester maître du jeu. En emprisonnant ses poignées, il plaqua ses bras sur le lit et, doucement, très doucement, il descendit son sexe dressé, palpitant, juste assez pour en accueillir en lui l'extrémité. Kurogane se sentit tiraillé entre le plaisir et la frustration, une envie de l'empaler sur lui et de le prendre sauvagement. Fye se laissa alors descendre un peu plus et, soudain, le prit tout entier en lui. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, appréciant le moment, scellant leur bien-être par un baiser. Fye se mit à bouger, Kurogane souleva ses hanches à sa rencontre pour accompagner son mouvement et le sentir comme il ne l'avait encore jamais senti, pleinement, intimement.

Peut-être que la magie de la source, de ce pays, décuplait les sentiments, les sensations ressenties avec la personne aimée.

Kurogane se cambra pour le prendre, encore et encore, tandis que le blond chevauchait avec fougue, s'adonnant au rythme fou qui s'était emparé d'eux. Le ninja grognait, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait que Fye jouisse. Il voulait l'entendre encore. Le magicien attrapa une des mains de Kurogane, la posa sur son sexe dressé, afin de l'accompagner vers la jouissance, ils perdirent le contrôle. Fye se cambra soudain et ils lâchèrent prise. Ensemble, ils jouirent, corps soudés, emportés par la violence des spasmes de plaisir qui se répercutait entre eux. Lorsque Fye s'effondra sur lui, comme incapable de bouger, il sourit heureux. Le blond le sentit. « Pourquoi souris tu ? » Attirant le visage du magicien vers lui, Kurogane effleura ses lèvres, tendrement. « Comme ça, cette magie est la plus belle de toute. »

Ils appuyèrent leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, savourant le contact de leurs corps nus, moites, abandonnés. Kurogane caressa l'épaule, le dos de Fye, tout doucement du bout des doigts. Une immense satisfaction envahit le ninja quand il remarqua que l'homme entre ses bras s'était assoupi. Il se tourna sur le côté, l'installant confortablement contre lui, poussant un soupir d'aise. Il ferma les yeux, tout sourire. Il plongea alors dans les bras de morphée.


End file.
